Algo más fascinante que la alfombra misma
by Zamskyetye
Summary: -He encontrado la manera de que mis pensamientos no divaguen tanto, pero aún no es suficiente. Eventualmente, mi burbuja tenía que romperse y no imaginé que fueras tú quien la rompiera tan fácilmente como si de alas de mariposa se tratase. Dime, ¿qué tipo de mariposa crees que fue, Clyde?- Stolovan.


Te das cuenta de que hace unos momentos te sentías extrañamente cómodo, mientras te encoges un poco en tu lugar. Te hayas en el suelo, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda que te permita relajarte un poco. Optas por hacer contacto con el suelo con tu estómago, no parece una mala idea. Para tu suerte, hay un manto que impide el contacto de tu piel descubierta con la alfombra verde, seguramente más rasposa que la lengua de un gato.

"¿Tienes frío, Kevin?"

Te habías olvidado de que no eras la única persona en aquél cuarto y lo peor de todo, te olvidaste de que no era tu cuarto, si no que pertenecía a un chico que te había empezado a hablar hace un poco más de una semana.

Clyde Donovan te miraba desde el otro extremo de la manta, reposando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un lugar que era invisible para ti.  
Divagaste en tu mente pensando que tal vez ese extremo era más caliente, sin aparente razón. Así se veía. Querías comprobarlo, tan solo si era poniendo un dedo y observarías cómo tu mano se relajaría, luego tu brazo y finalmente todo tu cuerpo, como querías.

"¿Kev?" Clyde voltea hacia a ti, finalmente mirándote a tus orbes café oscuro. Saliste de tu trance en unos instantes y te concentraste en procesar lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Me llamaste Kev?" Clyde levanta sus cejas en aparente sorpresa, aún no sabías leer las expresiones de las 'personas reales' y realmente maldecías no saber qué hacer. Te preguntaste si lo habías ofendido y, bajando tu mirada, escondiste con tu cabello semi-largo el rubor que se iba adueñando lentamente de tus mejillas.

"Pensé que se oiría bien. Creo que estabas perdido o algo así." ¿Perdido? Tal vez deberías dejar de prestar atención a los pequeños e interesantes detalles de esa habitación y poner atención al dueño de aquél cuarto que iba fascinándote poco a poco. No sabías el por qué de eso.

"Tengo… un poco de frío." Clyde se levantó de su lugar y para tu sorpresa, se acercó a la ventana, destrabando los seguros de madera para finalmente oír el marco de la ventana contra la base de esta.

O al menos eso era lo que pensabas oír.

Te levantaste tú también de tu lugar y estabas a punto de caminar hacia Clyde más escuchaste su voz murmurando algo que sonó a la lejanía. Algo que el Clyde Donovan dijo para si mismo.

"Kev, luciérnagas."

"¿L-luciérnagas?"

Te diriges con paso rápido hacia la ventana mientras Clyde abría un poco más la ventana, poniendo los seguros de nuevo.  
Buscas con tu vista los pequeños bichos en el jardín del vecino.

"No Kev, mira hacia la luna." Clyde señala con su dedo aquél gran astro —nunca habías visto a la luna tomar semejante tamaño, o más bien deberías dejar de trasnochar jugando videojuegos de acción— y miras con atención hasta que finalmente las ves.  
Las luciérnagas estaban formando un aro alrededor de la luna, haciéndola parecer más distante y más grande.

Miras a Clyde por el rabillo del ojo, no quieres que se entere de que lo estás mirando. Notas cómo sus ojos brillan aún más que otras veces, ¿será por la luna?, nunca antes habías tomado el tiempo suficiente para mirar sus orbes marrones.

"Kev," tus ojos vuelven a enfocarse hacia las luciérnagas que ahora se hallan esparcidas por el cielo, "¿tienes hambre? Mi mamá preparó tacos."

"C-claro." No estás seguro si en verdad tenías hambre. Tuviste la sensación de que las luciérnagas hacían algún tipo de magia contigo mientras las veías, haciendo que una vez más tu mente girara en torno de Clyde.

"Genial." Clyde destraba los seguros una vez más y escuchas bajar la ventana, y por consecuente, el sonido que hace un rato creías que ibas a escuchar.  
El castaño se te da una mirada rápida, depositando confianza en tu interior, y luego se gira y camina hacia la puerta. Tú lo sigues y cuando lo alcanzas, justo debajo de la puerta, le sonríes.

Él te sonríe también y luego se adelanta caminando hacia las escaleras. Agradeces que Clyde tenga un gran apetito por los tacos ya que una vez más sentías tu rostro arder y no estabas seguro si serías capaz de ocultarlo de nuevo.

Sonríes para ti mismo mientras bajas los escalones lentamente, sonriendo un poco para ti mismo.

Te diste cuenta de que no te fascina su cuarto, te fascina él.


End file.
